She Likes To Chase
by Kentex4
Summary: Bran and his service dog, Summer, like to eat lunch on the lawn together between classes. Summer... well, she is a dog. She likes to chase. The first part of a much larger Game of Thrones Drabble Collection.


Bran was enjoying a sandwich out on the south lawn, minding his own business and watching some of the frat boys play ultimate frisbee around him.

He never wished to join them, even if he could and they asked, he'd turn them down. He was never one for that kind of intramural sport.

Summer, his Mobility-assistant dog, sat on the grass beside his chair, at attention and ready to help him at any moment. She was a good dog, even if she got confused sometimes. Like, one time that he dropped his hot dog, and she picked it up with her mouth, trying to give it back to him, not realizing that that was gross. Bran forgave her anyway.

This time, however, when Summer barked and chased down something, it wasn't something that Bram had pointed to and asked for.

It was a frisbee. A Frisbee that Summer delivered to Bran, tail wagging and ears perked up, eager for praise.

"Summer!" Bran scolded, reaching for the frisbee, but nearly over-balancing himself. "Bad girl! That's not yours!"

"Hey!" One of the boys shouted, jogging up to Bran. He was shirtless, his tee-shirt tucked into the back of his jeans and flopping about, distracting Bran. "Hey, could I have my frisbee back?"

"Sorry, she likes to chase." Bram apologized, staring a bit too long at the other. "If you want it back, you could just take it from her."

He tried, closing both hands around two ends of the disk and tugging, to no avail. Summer fought back, growling playfully and balancing on her haunches for more leverage.

"Uh, she likes to play, too."

"Not a problem, really, it's fine." The guy said, letting go and kneeling down in front of Summer. "Hello, there." He whispered to her, rubbing her head and behind her ears. "Could I have that?" She dropped it obediently with a smile, her tail still upright and wagging. "Well thank you, love. You're a good girl, aren't you?" He picked up the frisbee, but continued rubbing her head and ears.

"I think she knows that by now." Bran smirked. "Even if she does like to steal things."

"She thinks she's helping, I'm sure." The guy stood and offered a hand to Bran. "I'm Jojen. You wanna play, man?"

Bran glanced over his shoulder, towards his empty wheelchair, which was standing alone a few feet to his left.

"Oh." Jojen said softly. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I'm Bran." Bran interrupted him. He didn't want to make a big deal out of the chair, he never did. "Bran Stark."

"Good meeting you." Jojen gave him a wide grin, one that Bran returned with a shy smile.

"You too."

Bram wheeled his way out of Algebra 201, Summer following him at a close gait. she leapt up on the wall and pawed at the handicapped button, opening the door for him.

"Bran!"

He turned on a dime, braking one wheel and spinning the other to face the boy who had called to him. "Jojen?"

"That's me." He was wearing a shirt this time, unfortunately. Still grinning, though. Bran hadn't seen this guy frown once, not counting the whole 'oops-didn't-see-your-wheelchair' incident.

"Can I… help you?" He tried not to sound rude, genuinely did, but that was hard for Bran. Taking the boredom out of his voice would be a big help, but he was far too lazy for that.

"Yeah, sorry, you just… Your bag fell off your chair." Jojen held it up to prove his point. "I would have thought that Summer would get it."

"She was busy with the door." Bran countered.

"Yes, yep, I saw that, which is why I picked it up for you." Jojen rounded Bran's chair and hooked it onto the handles without asking if it was alright or not.

"Thanks, then." Bran said with a shrug. "Listen, my sister's waiting, we eat lunch together on Wednesdays, and-"

"I'll take you." Jojen offered, and started pushing him, without really asking.

Bran put a stop to that shit immediately, gripping the wheels so that they wouldn't move. "I can push myself. I'm quite good at this, you know."

"I know. I've seen you about campus, and that turn-y thing you just did was spectacular."

"So then why are you still pushing me?" Bran had let go of the wheels at this point, not wanting to crush his own fingers.

Jojen caught up to Summer, who had bound ahead. "If I didn't help you, I wouldn't have a reason to come with you; to keep talking to you."

Bran smiled shyly, blushing. "Yeah? Why are you so eager to talk to me, then? Can't you wait until Friday, when we have this class again?"

"I can't wait until Friday." Jojen leaned forward while he walked, right by Bran's ear. "Not when you're this cute."

 _ **(A/N: I take requests! Even for a different ship in this universe, I'll write it. Just little drabbles about the GoT characters in college together, so mostly any college AU prompt will work. Just send them over!)**_


End file.
